Troy Otto
Troy Otto is a main character and an on-and-off antagonist in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the youngest son of Jeremiah Otto and the former leader of the Broke Jaw Ranch militia. He served as the main antagonist of the episode "Eye of the Beholder" and the secondary antagonist of the second half of Season 3. He was portrayed by Daniel Sharman. Biography First Half of Season 3 Troy has a very wild temperament unlike his brother which leads him to commit cruel acts and has a sadistic and psychopathic personality, Initially after the border attack on Nick's group, Madison Clark, her daughter Alicia, and Travis Manawa also captured and taken to the military base where Troy executed people experienced on the infection. After talking to Madison, he tells them not to let them out, during a distraction Madison prepares his escape but Troy arrives looking for them, surprisingly he attacks her unleashing a fight where finally she nails him a spoon in the eye leaving him incapacitated, taking him towards the base where his brother Jake appears to avoid his death and calm the situation, during this a horde of walkers caused by Nick attacks the base, in what time after Troy reappears this time rescuing Nick and Madison taking them to the ranch. Once at the ranch begins a dispute about the family's stay Clark at the ranch and the surprise death of Travis at the hands of a mysterious group, during this a remote center of the militia is attacked which Troy and Madison are offered to go, in this they realize that one of their leaders has been killed to be later ambushed by Qaletaqa Walker who asks them to strip their lands which belong to them, Troy is opposed to this but these are stripped of their weapons and boots returning to the ranch defeated, Due to the fear caused by Qaletaqa Walker, some members decide to flee the ranch, as one of the founders of the Ranch,the Trimbol Family who decides to leave not to fight, but Troy seeing this gets angry thinking that they are fleeing for something they must fight, later Troy Otto ambush the Family by killing all its members. after considering the option of this time attacking, the Black Hat Reservation group attacks the ranch in a subtle way as a warning, later Alicia is kidnapped due to the differences between Qaletaqa and Jeremiah, finally Jeremiah is killed by Nick as a way to seek peace to the ranch, making Troy believe that he killed himself. Second Half of Season 3 After the death of Jeremiah, Qaletaqa considers that the ranch is now owned by him moving his people to this, Troy is surprised and denies the option of living with the people of Taqa interfering in many ways in the plans or decisions of this way. very hostile, because of his actions it is about negotiating with Troy but he does not accept killing several of Qaletaqa's men in his father's house, to avoid his death Nick confesses that he really killed his father, Troy in shock he surrenders and he is exiled from the ranch in a joint decision to consider it a threat being exiled by Madison and a man from Qaletaqa who is killed by Troy during the transfer to the outskirts of the area and in this he has a dispute with Madison saying that he will not surrender, to later go to his fate. Leading the Horde During his exile and his struggle to survive the hostile exterior of the apocalyptic world, Troy thinks that suicide is not a solution and during a supply of supplies he manages to find a grenade launcher in a house, so while he thinks about his decision he manages to hear some walkers behind him. When he turns around, he realizes that it is a large horde that knows that he can head towards the ranch in revenge for the death of his father and takes it. Troy, being saved by Nick, decides to visit him to warn him about what comes in a way of thanking him, he tells him to take his brother Jake to see the great monster that he created. Jake knowing that Troy has a sickly psychopath behavior is willing to end with once and for all, with Nick they manage to get to where the horde is and later watching Troy using the grenade launcher to direct it, warning the ranch about the attack and that these are prepared, Jake and Nick conflate Troy in his insane state of mind, although despite the warnings this makes a last shot at the horde to direct it completely, his brother Jake throws him to the ground, hitting him and once ready to kill him , Troy tells him that Nick was the one who killed his father but this does not matter to Jake who just before killing Troy is hit by Nick, Jake falls down the ravine where he is bitten by a walker which subsequently causes his death. inevitably in spite of the efforts of the habitants of the ranch and the people of Qaletaqa, the ranch is destroyed in its entirety and most of its habitants die later due to lack of oxygen in the bunker except for Alicia. Friendship with Nick After their acts, a strong friendship will be achieved with Troy to the sable that both are really the same and will decide to stay in the Bazaar Both, Nick who is The Slaughterhouse will stay with drugs, decide to take advantage of this to achieve some, while he is in the Bazar, he shares moments with Troy, during the time they decide to take drugs and go out into the streets, Nick teaches Troy how to camouflage himself among the walkers, Troy finally shows his human side and decides to embrace Nick in an act of brotherhood, the next day while Nick was distracted Troy decided to go to the plans of the Procrates who plan to invade the dam in which Madison is located, so this decides to carry out a Nick towards the dam and tell Madison to save her, once she arrives she explains her escape plan to the group in the dam and assures that one of the good guys, despite Daniel does not trust him, this finally helps by placing explosives with Madison in the form of a trap for attackers. Confession and Death After Daniel interrogates Nick about who led the Horde and caused Ofelia's death, Nick decides to tell Madison that they must leave the Prey quickly before the Proctors arrive, Madison questions him because if they could tell Daniel, but Nick tells him says that if Daniel sees Troy, he would kill him, Madison asks him why Daniel would do that, to which Troy responds that he was the one who directed the Horde because it was his home and he did not want those Indians to have him, Madison told him. says that he finished all his efforts to keep the peace and everything he did was in vain, in addition to taking everything away from her, Troy tells him that he also took things, Madison tells him that he had no right, Troy replies that if she had the right, she had all the right because that was her home, besides that Madison allowed her to escape, even telling her without remorse that she would do it all again, and he knew that Madison would do it, in this she gives him a blow in the right side of his head with a hammer, Troy falls to his knees while the right side of his head bleeds while he gives him a look in shock, Madison without a word, he gives Troy a second blow to the head, killing him. Personality Troy had a very dark side in addition to his wild temperament, likewise had a charisma which could attract people around him, also his upbringing was more radical by growing in which it was necessary to do everything to protect his ranch and people that he loved, even killing without remorse, despite this he does not have such a psychopathic side in him, eventually showing a human side by forgiving Madison's life and while he was with Nick. Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Protective Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supremacists